herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scott McCall
Scott McCall is the son of Rafael and Melissa McCall and the main protagonist of the 2011 fantasy drama series Teen Wolf. He is loosely based on Scott Howard, the protagonist of the 1985 film Teen Wolf. Origin Scott, at the beginning, was a kid with poor physical performance and asthma. One night his best friend "Stiles" Stilinski (his first real name is unknown), tells him that the police found a dead body in the woods, and he asks Scott to join him to find it. However, during the investigation Styles was caught by the sheriff (his dad), while Scott keeps going further into the woods to see the body. But somehow he is attacked by a wolf. His abilities increase without realizing and suddenly he is the captain of the lacrosse team. The same day he has his first transformation. Relationships [[Allison Argent|'Allison Argent']]: He was deeply in love with Alison, and they are tragic lovers. She was his girlfriend and he has "never loved anybody else." She died in his arms after being stabbed by an Oni. Melissa McCall: She is Scott's mom, they keep a good relationship open and trustfully. Stiles Stilinski: He´s Scott best friend since childhood and sidekick. He helped Scott through the beginning of being a werewolf and Scott does everything he can to destroy the Nogitsune which was using/tormenting Stiles. They treat each other like brothers. Derek Hale: Derek has been Scott's enemy, ally, master, and is brother-like. Derek often treats Scott like a little brother, which is sometimes given back, but he has also been Scott's enemy in some cases and he has been a mentor to Scott since he has teach him the basics about controlling "the wolf". Jackson Whittemore: He feels some rivalry against him, since Scott became a werewolf he became better than him, there is born some kind of rivalry between them two. [[Liam Dunbar|'Liam Dunbar']]: 'Scott had turned him into a werewolf, he is like a brother to Scott, and is the one to turn him back to normal after becoming a Berserker. [[Kira Yukimura|'Kira Yukimura]]:''' She is Scott's new girlfriend. They start to date in season 3B and have their first kiss in season 4. Personality Very driven, with an indomitable will. He is extremely selfless and always thinks about others before himself. Powers and Abilities '''Lycanthropy:As being bitten by a werewolf, Scott can transform and use the abilities as a werewolf. He can switch to his human and werewolf form as will. This also cures him from asthma. *'Enhanced Strength': Scott has superhuman strength than other beta wolves such as Isaac and Erica (perhaps not stronger than Boyd), it is shown he could easily defeat both at the same time, it is even above the average on beta wolves. *'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Scott has incredible speed, he can jump, climb and react faster than beta wolves. *'Heightened Senses': He has high senses that enables him to see, hear and smell better. *'Accelerated Healing': Scott can heal quickly from most injuries. *'Pain Transference': Scott can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures. *'Memory Transference': Scott can transfer memories by inserting his claws into nape of an individual's neck. Gallery * Category:Male Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Paragon Category:Speedsters Category:Lycanthropes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Teen Wolf Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure of Heart Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Strong Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Life Saver Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes who fights/battles Evil Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Animal Heroes Category:Wolves Category:Horror Heroes